Trust Me
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: (For CS scenes in 4x12 and 4x13) Slowly he watched as this beautiful woman who was so protected, who was so afraid, open up like a flower waiting to blossom.


**Basically this is for 4x12 and 4x13. Too late for that, I know. I actually wanted to write this after 4x13 aired but I didn't finish it. So I found it sitting on my notes unfinished and it's just calling out to me to finish it up, so I did. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The sound of the bell above Granny's door rang. Killian entered the diner which was buzzing with people as always. He smiled at some of the patrons who acknowledged his presence.

"Hey, Killian! What can I get you? Or should I say, you and Emma?"

He felt his his face grew hot yet he couldn't help but just grin like a buffoon. "Stop it, Ruby."

The wolf girl laughed. "Aaaww, you're so cute." she cooed. "So the usual?"

"Aye." he nodded with a smile.

"Okay, be right back."

It was a peaceful day in Storybrooke, just like always. Since the Snow Queen, that is. He watched as people walked past him, greeting him with smiles and good-mornings. One thing he still wasn't used to. It just suddenly happened, really. A few days after the Snow Queen was defeated, the people started to talk to him. They greeted him during mornings like this. They smiled at him. Sometimes, they conversed with him. One time, Granny even gave him a pie during one of his lunch with Emma. On the house, she said.

_"Did that woman eat something that she gave us free pie? Or did she poison it?" he asked Emma, clearly confused by the turn of events._

_Emma laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "Oh, come on. Don't be so pessimistic. She's just being kind and she gave it to_ _**you**__."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're the cleanest tenant ever?" Emma joked._

That time he realized maybe they were starting to accept him as the man that he was.

And it felt amazing. He really didn't care what the people of Storybrooke thought of him when he decided to stay. He was used to being ignored and left out and, of course, despised. He was a pirate, after all. Pirates didn't have much of a colorful background in the Enchanted Forest. And he suspected that even in Storybrooke, they still wouldn't like pirates. Well, he didn't want the approval of the townspeople either. All he wanted was to help this broken soul of a woman and nothing else. He didn't care about anything else and it wouldn't change anything. Though having the people around the woman he was chasing accept him would help a lot.

Speaking of Swan, he saw a flash of gold out of the corner of his eye. His stomach dipped, his heart beat fast and his breath hitched. Now this was another thing that's hard to get used to. Waking up every morning and waiting for the lovely woman he ever so adored.

"Good morning, Swan." he said handing her her share of coffee.

"Good morning." she smiled back.

Another sight he needed to get used to. He reached for his cup and offered her his arm. She chuckled and snaked her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around the shoulders.

And another thing to get used to. This. Whatever it was that they have. He noticed, after the Snow Queen, everything fell back into place. A few days after that, they went on their second date and a week later, their third. One time, Emma invited him to dinner with her family. Of course, David and Mary Margaret were there and Henry too. It was awkward, indeed, but it was every bit of fun too, teasing David and making Henry laugh until water came out of his nose. The best part of that night was most probably teasing Swan.

_"Well then, Swan, I'm off. Thank you for the lovely night." he said leaning in for a kiss on her cheek to which her cheeks flushed. A sense of pride and joy shot down his chest._

_He felt a hand on his arm. "Do you wish we were alone?" she suddenly asked._

_His eyes widened in confusion. Before, he realized what he saw in her eyes. Fear. "I enjoyed every second of it, love, if you're asking."_

_He watched as her shoulders slumped visibly in relief._

_"Unless, of course, you intend to keep me for the night with much more exhilarating activities." He wriggled his eyebrows at her. He almost laughed at the bright red-faced Emma Swan in front of him, if it wasn't for the feel of her lips kissing him hungrily moments later._

He glanced at the woman beside him and a smile crept to his lips. Every time he saw her, he just couldn't help but smile and feel this unexplainable sensation in his chest.

"You should stop staring and help Belle."

Her voice bringing him out of his thoughts. "She can handle a lock, love, and it's not like she would let me help her with it." He dipped his head and whispered low into her ear. "Is staring a crime now, sheriff? Are you going to chain me up and _punish_ me?"

He beamed proudly at her reddened cheeks. She refused to look at him yet he knew she wanted to, so his eyes never left her flushed face.

"Good morning!" Belle chirped.

"Good morning, lass." he replied, tearing his eyes away from Emma to look at the librarian.

He heard her clear her throat causing him to smirk. "Good morning, Belle."

_Click!_

"Aha! There you go."

Killian turned to Emma who was now looking at him with a smile.

"I hate you." she said.

He smiled back and pulled her to place a kiss on her forehead. "I know, love." he said, winking at her before he entered the library to start the day's work.

He heard the door open. And he tried hard not to curse because he knew who would walk out of that door.

"Woah! Beware of lurking pirates. What are you doing?" she said in a voice too happy for what he did.

"Just thinking." he said in a low voice. For a second their eyes met but he quickly looked away. Those sea green eyes. He couldn't look into those eyes that could easily pull him in and drown him forevermore. Not when he was just another pirate dealing with his business.

"Lurking and brooding. That's a classic combo. I think the heroes could use a little bit of bragging and celebrating." She slapped his hand playfully with a smile that he would have branded as insanely adorable. "Let's go. Let's party. We could buckle some swash or you know...whatever."

How could she be so... cheerful even after what just happened? Suddenly she was standing right in front of him. Too near. He could smell her perfume and feel her hot breath tickling his skin. He took a fraction of an inch step back to ease the heavy feeling in his chest because for once he didn't want to be in front of her.

"I'm hardly a hero. The fairies are in the hat because I put them there." he said scornfully.

She, in return, took a step forward closing the distance between them once more. Her next words caught him off completely.

"You weren't in control of that. That was Gold. Trust me. You have a mark in the hero column."

_Trust me._

His eyes widened. Trust her? Of course, he would trust her. Would he? He was the one who put the fairies. That wasn't just Gold. He was aware of what he did. If he was strong enough, he would have been able to fight it. But those eyes looking into him. She knew. She knew what he was feeling. And he also knew. He knew that she was not tricking him him, that she was sincere and truly believed in him. Her hand. Gods, her hand on his chest, clutching on to the lapel of his jacket. Even through the layers of clothing, he could feel her touch. Very much like her eyes digging into his soul.

Trust her, she said. So he did.

* * *

"You've become quite the optimist, Swan."

She glanced at him. "Have I?" She looked back at the lad so focused on his book. " I guess I couldn't really help it between him and my parents..."

"Which reminds me. Aren't they supposed to be here?"

If he could kick himself in the ass, he would. He shouldn't have interrupted. It seemed like she was about to say something else but then your big mouth just have to butt in. Way to go, Killian. Wait, no. What in the world was he thinking? He mentally shrugged his shoulders. Well, you couldn't really blame a man for hoping.

"Hello? Earth to Killian."

"Hm? I've always been here, love."

She looked at him funnily. "No, you're not. I've been calling you for a while now. Henry had to shush me down."

"She's telling the truth." Henry added in without lifting his head.

Killian lifted his hand to scratch the back of his ear. Quite a habit of his. He couldn't really stop that. Once he tried but Swan laughed at him for looking like a big baby who's trying hard not to poop. And she found it cute, she added with a blush.

"Sorry, love. Was just..."

"Thinking?" she said before he even finished.

He nodded before his eyes flicked to her green eyes. Gods, the sole light in the diner made her eyes shine brighter like the stars in the night sky. Suddenly he felt...no, he knew she placed a hand on his hook. He looked down where her hand was touching the cold metal that suddenly grew heavy despite centuries of having it.

"Seriously, is this about the fairies?" She continued when he didn't answer. "Killian, look. It's not your fault. If it wasn't for Gold, you wouldn't have done that. I know you wouldn't. Trust me, you're not the villain that you used to be."

_Trust me._

His eyes stung. She didn't ask him whether he would do it or not. She just told him that he wouldn't, that she believed in him. Just like that. And he was speechless and just...

This woman is so beautiful. How could a lowly pirate sit with a woman like her?

* * *

They rarely fight.

Was it even called a fight? It ended quickly, if it was. An argument, perhaps? He shook his head. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of that. He supposed to be focused on the task at hand. Getting to the station.

He tried so hard not to think about things. If he did, he would think about the past and he would run. And he knew it wouldn't solve anything, only make things worse. He would run and run until it was too late to fix it. He didn't want that.

"Well, Swan, why did you sound me?"

"Because there's something about your past with Ursula you're not telling me." she replied. Fear settled in his heart. She knew. Of course, she would notice. But her next words surprised him. "That's okay. But what's not okay is you lying to me about it."

His eyes fleet to hers. And all he saw was fear. Fear of the future, of what what going to happen, of what she was going to say. He couldn't possibly lie to her face to face because it would kill him with so much guilt. So he told her.

"Hook..." He flinched at the mention of his moniker. "Whatever you did you're not that person anymore." He quickly looked away because he just couldn't believe the words she was hearing. How could she put so much trust in him? "It's not gonna change anything between us." she continued. And just there he couldn't think of anything else but, _why? _

"That's quite a lot of faith you're putting on me, Swan..."

Before he could continue, he felt her hand on his tugging him to follow her to the couch and she told him about her parents. Slowly he watched as this beautiful woman who was so protected, who was so afraid, open up like a flower waiting to blossom.

"I'm going to do what my parents do. I'm gonna choose to see the best in you."

It hit him so hard because, for once, he actually doubted her. He thought she would run away again like she always did. Emma Swan didn't do things like this, things that meant opening up her heart. Yet knowing that she could tell him these words meant so much. A sense of pride and joy swelled in his heart. These words weren't those three words that he was fighting for yet it was just as powerful. They wouldn't have affected him as much if it didn't come from the lips of Emma Swan who was so lost in the world, so afraid of hearts, so alone. And here she was telling him one thing.

_Trust me._

"And I with you." he replied in a soft voice looking into those eyes shining with tears and fear yet with so much conviction.

A vow. It felt like a vow as soon as he words left his mouth. He vowed he would never leave this woman. He vowed he would always stay by her side no matter what. He vowed he would love her with all his heart and soul.

* * *

**We are so canon and they are so in love with each other that it hurts because they are so... . Words can't explain how amazing these two are.**

**Let me know what you think, guys! Ciao!**


End file.
